meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Stuff Portrayed by Happy Tree Friends!
(Note: In this blog, i try to find ALL videos from YouTube which users made and they done some portrayed stuff to HTF, so, using clips from HTF that fits the scenes, well, i'll try my best, also, idk where that vid "The Loud House Portrayed by Happy Tree Friends" Went, welp, i could include it but since it disappeared, idk, i might another time mention it, so, i just mention the scenes and say what episodes they comes from, so, i'll try my best, ok? Also, i will do those blogs often but maybe not here, anyway, ready? Also, i almost forget about it, btw, i will also mention my versions since if the original scenes is from episodes i maybe don't like, i just edit, ok? Anyway! Start!:) Pixar Movies Portrayed by Happy Tree Friends: Toy Story: Cuddles is using the barf-bags as puppets and laughs as Flaky runs to the bathroom. (Wingin' It) A Bug's Life: Sniffles has his tongue hammered, shaved by a cheese grater, followed by having lemon juice dripped on his tongue, and sawed with an electric saw. (Crazy Ant-ics) (Original Scene) The Mother Ant notices that Sniffles has eaten her baby, so she calls for her son and daughter and is ready for war. (A Hard Act to Swallow) (My Version) Toy Story 2: Mime is juggling with Handy's sharp tools and crashes into a an instant photo booth, where, through the four pictures that come out, it is seen that part of Mime's face was sliced off by Handy's tools. (See What Develops) Monsters, Inc.: Lumpy opens the door to a nearby house, when suddenly, tentacles pop out the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Sniffles, Handy, Petunia, and Toothy in its grasp. The tentacle holding Petunia repeatedly slams her onto the floor, killing her. (Doggone It) Finding Nemo: Flaky hugs a palm tree, happy to be safe, when a coconut falls and cracks her skull, exposing her brain. As she lies on the ground disoriented and injured, the seagulls savagely eat her remains, leaving only her severed head. A seagull flies over the head and tries to eat it, but a shark pops out of the water and drags the seagull under the water, where it is eaten. (Wipe Out!) The Incredibles: Lifty and Shifty have their arms full of loot from a robbery. They stops and notices a jewel-encrusted chest which they steals as well. They walks out of the museum, but, they are shocked, however, to find Splendid hovering above the exit, grinning down at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. (Gems the Breaks) Cars: Lumpy and Handy have their carts fixed (Prepared to race) But Lifty and Shifty haven't fixed their cart. It turns out their car is lacking tires and a steering wheel. As the two brothers complain about their unfinished kart, Lifty pulls out a screwdriver, and both look at the tires on Lumpy's kart, meaning they're up to something. When the light hits green, the brothers and Handy zooms off, Handy and the brothers have Lumpy still stuck there, since his wheels are missing. Lumpy attempts to start the kart, but as he does so, he is set on fire, still alive tho. (Wheelin' and Dealin') Ratatouille: The Mole starts to roll dough with a roller. He forms the dough into the shape of a doughnut and gives it to Lumpy, who then puts the doughnut on a tray along with two others. Lumpy then drops them into a deep fryer. After placing one on a conveyor belt, he decides to eat the next one. (The Chokes on You) WALL-E: The Pod Lumpys are fixing Lumpy's house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Lumpy cuts one Pod Lumpy so he could use one as a footstool. Sniffles bumps into a Pod Lumpy and it begins wiping Sniffles glasses and Sniffles likes it. (Peas in a Pod) Up: Fliqpy ties some balloons around Cuddles' neck and lets them go, leaving Cuddles to fly into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. (Party Animal) Toy Story 3: Lifty and Shifty have stolen Pop's wallet from his slightly burnt corpse, but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Lifty knocks Shifty down and takes the entire wallet. (Who's to Flame?) Cars 2: Lifty is staying on a plank which have now been turning into two small pieces of wood. While Lifty's foot that got riveted stays, his other foot is starting to slip out. Shifty quickly notices this, so he grabs the jackhammer, and rivets his brother's other foot to keep him from falling out. Despite being saved, Lifty screams in horror at what his brother did to him. With no one behind one wheel and a blind driver behind the other, the two trucks ride next to a fence, which mutilates Lifty's body as it gets dragged along. With Lifty's body now all chopped up, the two trucks begin to separate, and Lifty's body begins to stretch out until his head remains on a thin wire of veins. Shifty gets shocked but slowly walks on Lifty's veins. Shifty kicks then Lifty's head away and laughs, then he proceeds to walk. (Buns of Steal) Brave: Nutty finishes cleaning off his face when he suddenly notices that the patch of fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Nutty places the fur on the bear's stomach, but unfortunately for him, the fur fails to stick back on. Infuriated, the bear swipes its sharp claws at Nutty and as the squirrel makes a run for it, slices of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. (Take a Hike) Monsters University: Lumpy teaches the kids about the digestive system. Giggles, bored out of her mind, takes a drink from her cup. She suddenly gasps. (Something Fishy) Inside Out: Giant Lumpy is going to choose one of the jars on a shelf, containing Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Mime, Flaky, and Toothy in addition to a skeleton and some other items. He takes Toothy down from the shelf. (Dunce Upon a Time) The Good Dinosaur: Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy laughs at Lumpy. He gets mad and starts to kill them with his banjo. Lumpy laughs crazily and Toothy's head opens it's eyes as it bites Lumpy's leg, causing Lumpy to scream of pain as the closing iris ends around him. (Banjo Frenzy) Finding Dory: Splendid rings the doorbell to Giggles' house. Giggles' Mother opens and cries but stops as she sees Splendid holding Giggles' dead body with an acorn for replacement of her head and with a poorly drawn face which is on the acorn. Giggles' Mother happily hugs Giggles' dead body. Splendid then salutes and flies away. Giggles' Mother thanks Splendid and says "Bye!" And then Giggles' acorn head falls off without her Mother noticing. The closing iris is around the acorn and ends there. (Helping Helps) Cars 3: Cuddles hits Toothy in the eye with a pebble from his slingshot, causing Toothy's eye to swell up and to lose control, resulting in a crash. Both of them then looks at their slingshots. (Camp Pokeneyeout) Coco: Cuddles climbs over a fence and lands into a grave hole. Cuddles opens his eyes and notices that he is inside a coffin. He tries to escape, But Lumpy shovels dirt to the grave as he listens to music in his headphones. Cuddles starts to panic and attempts to scratch the coffin to escape. He lights a match, revealing him to get his fingers worn away to the bone. The match then sets the coffin on fire and Cuddles screams of fear, failing to vanish the fire away. (Can't Stop Coffin) Incredibles 2: Lumpy, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. As everybody stares in awe at the flare, the flare unexpectedly lands in the ship, setting it on fire. With the ship burning fast, everybody jumps off for their safety. Hours later, the ship has burnt completely. (Snow Place to Go) Toy Story 4: Russell's iceberg which he is standing on is melting, so he starts to pray. Suddenly, he opens his eye and notices he is on an island. Russell cheers that he have survived. (Snow Place to Go) Onward: Continued from the previous one, The Orca suddenly pops out of the water, and bites Russell in half, killing him instantly. Then the orca starts sucking up his intestines like a piece of spaghetti, and then eats his other half. Then the orca submerges back in the water. (Snow Place to Go) A certain game's bosses portrayed by Happy Tree Friends: Tomato/Potato: Fliqpy grabs a fry and dips it in Cuddles' blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Fliqpy eats the fry and sighs contently upon tasting the blood. The closing iris are around the fry as it ends. (Flippin' Burgers) Onion: Cub starts to whimper and then he cries after Nutty stole his lollipop. (A Sucker for Love Part 1) Carrot: Cuddles looks at a carrot next to him and eats it. (Cuddles' Pet Smoochie) Slime: Sniffles' Blob sneezes a puddle of acid in the middle of a bridge, it keeps walking as it melts a hole in the bridge. (Pet Peeve) Blimp: Petunia bloats up like a balloon up to the point where she explodes, splattering her blood all over the place, much to Lammy's shocking surprise. (Original Scene) All of a sudden, a purple rash spreads over Flaky's body, her lips swell up, and her body bloats and swells up like a balloon, revealing that she has a peanut allergy. (Party Animal) (My Version) Flower: A butterfly is eaten by a carnivorous flower. (Idol Curiosity) Frog Duo: Disco Bear is punching a side of beef like it is a punching bag. Lifty and Shifty then steals the beef, causing Disco Bear to spin around and stay confused. (Ipso Fatso) Jawbreaker: Nutty has just gotten a jawbreaker from a gumball machine. Feeling happy, he tries to bite it in half, only to break his jaw. (Bite Sized) Gumball Machine: Nutty is imagines himself spinning around in a meadow holding the gumball machine. (A Sucker for Love Part 1) Candy Corn: Zombie Fliqpy emerges from his grave and attacks Lumpy, biting his arm. Lumpy is shaking off Fliqpy but also his arm came off. (Remains to be Seen) Cupcake: Lumpy falls to his death, splattering to pieces as he hits the ground. A baby bird falls down, too. Waffle: Lumpy waves to Petunia but then the wall bed crushes Lumpy, forcing his body through the holes in the grate. (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) Soda Bottle: Nutty turns his head to the side. Then he giggles. (Nutty's Party Smoochie) Clown: Mime pulls an imaginary rope, stumbling as he reaches the end. (Mime's Olympic Smoochie) Genie: Lumpy: "Behold! I am the genie of the lamp, and I will grant you one wish." (As You Wish) Dragon: Mime is drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. Flippy is whimpering. (Double Whammy Part I) Cuckoo Bird: Flaky hears an eagle sound and looks up to see The Eagle attacking her. Flaky screams of fear as it killed her. (Take a Hike) Cuckoo Bird's Baby: Flaky picks up The Eaglet and climbs up the tree. (Take a Hike) (Wow, "Take a Hike" TWO times wow, indeed! Yup!) Police: Lumpy eats a sandwich and notices Lammy driving after Flaky. Lumpy throws his sandwich behind himself and drives after them. (A Bit of a Pickle) (Original Scene) Lumpy walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes Handy and The Mole's driver's licenses from Shifty, who now wears one of Handy's hard hats while Lifty wears a pair of The Mole's sunglasses and one of his turtlenecks. Lumpy glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with hard hats, canes and turtlenecks strewn about the car. (Don't Yank My Chain) (My Version) Bee: Nutty is stuck with his head inside a beehive. Nutty screams as the bees stings him inside. A portion of the beehive falls off, which shows Nutty's face covered in bee stings. Blood pours out of his mouth, one of his eyes falls out of its sockets, and a swarm of bees fly out of his face. (Sweet Ride) (Is also a ride that is stingy, yeow! Yup!) Pirate and His Ship: Russell is sailing in his boat. He looks through his telescope, noticing that he's under a giant whale. The Whale then eats Russell. (Get Whale Soon) Actress: Toothy is singing as Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles appears and dances. (Class Act) Rat: Flippy is being reminded of gunshots from the war and turns into Fliqpy. (Party Animal) Cat: Mittens jumps on Sniffles' tongue and begins to prick her claws on the tongue, causing Sniffles to scream a little in pain. (Tongue Twister Trouble) (Original Scene) Mittens plays with Cuddles' severed scut. (Who's to Flame?) (My Version) Evil Scientist and His Robot: Pop is whistling as Cub appears and is turned out to be a giant robot called "Cubtron" for now anyway. (Cubtron Z) Mermaid: Just like in The TV, The City Monster is seen destroying the city (Cubtron Z) Ghost: Toothy got his lollipop stuck under his eye, so he pulls on the lollipop's stick which forces his eye and it's optic nerve to get tangled around a tree branch. (Eye Candy) Skeleton: Mime is pointing forward, noticing vomit coming right towards himself, Toothy, and Disco Bear. The three's bodies turns to skeletons, and their heads bursts. (Cubtron Z) Giant Lollipops: Which happened before the previous part, as The City Monster thinks that Cubtron is fine, Cubtron is vomiting. Gross! (Cubtron Z) Train: Cub is drooling and laughing as he looks at his toy train move around a circular track. (Kringle Presents) Alcohol Beverages: Giggles wakes up and gets dizzy as her eardrums got ruptured. Splendid walks towards her as she is unable to hear anything. (From Hero to Eternity) Poker Chips: Nutty have his eyes sliced off and whimpers in pain as a plane and kite flies around Nutty and slices him to pieces. (A Sight for Sore Eyes) Cigar: Pop smokes his pipe. (Pop's BBQ Smoochie) Domino: Handy is relieved to be alive, but, he hears muffled screaming and it's revealed that Petunia is stuck on his back. Both screams of fear. (I Nub You) Rabbit: Cuddles tilts his head to the side and makes a slight grunt, then tilts his head back while sighing. (Cuddles' Pet Smoochie) Skeleton Horse: The Reindeer kicks Petunia in the face many times until she falls on the floor. The Reindeer kicks her in the face one last time. (Reindeer Kringle) Roulette Wheel: As a reaction after tasting the sugar, Nutty starts to go crazy and spins around, dropping the spoon in the progress. (Party Animal) 8-Ball: Sniffles' head manages to knock all of the pins over, and his snout is hacked off by the pin clearer, exposing his teeth. The pin clearer sends the head back to the ball return. (Spare Me) Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy: Inside a crane machine with the cast, the claw grabs Cuddles by the stomach. Cuddles is laughing, but, the claw suddenly begins banging him against the sides of the machine. Everybody looks up in shock as Cuddles struggles to free himself. When the claw bangs in the front of the machine a few more times, Cuddles finally dies. (YouTube Live Episode) Dice: Lammy's cards in her hands accidentally flungs at Giggles which makes her split into numerous pieces. (Royal Flush) (Original Scene, and yes, it is "Original Scene" :/, FOR, a reason tho, <:/, Duh!) Lumpy uses his wand on a set of dentures, making them turn into a set of cards. Lumpy flicks most of the cards away until he only has six left. He shows the viewer the cards. (Lumpy's Lame Card Trick) (My Version) Devil: Flippy starts to whimper and then starts to turn into Fliqpy as he is reminded of flamethrowers from the war. (Double Whammy Part I) Video Games Portrayed By Happy Tree Friends Part 1: (Yes, three YouTubers did the same vid but different clips, MAYBE, different clips, btw! Yup!) Grand Theft Auto V: Cuddles stops driving his car as Nutty is standing right in front of him. Nutty then throws Cuddles out of the car and drives away with it. (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episode)) Tetris: Petunia's intestines are on Nutty's windshield, and, being reminded of Tetris, Nutty tilts the car in order to get one piece to fit in with a corresponding hole. Nutty gets happy and bounces the car meanwhile on the way. (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episode)) Dead By Daylight: Fliqpy uses his Bowie knife to cut a large hole on Cuddles' stomach, and pulls out the intestines. Fliqpy uses them to strangle Giggles to death with them. (This Is Your Knife) Guitar Hero: Lumpy is playing his banjo until one of the string of the banjo breaks. Lumpy frowns as Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy laughs at Lumpy. This makes Lumpy mad as he starts to kill all three of them. (Banjo Frenzy) Call of Duty: WWII: Fliqpy uses a stomach outside the body. He blows into the top of the stomach. The teeth inside the stomach flies out from it like machine gun bullets, cutting down all the tiger soldiers. The Tiger General then attacks. (Operation: Tiger Bomb) Forza Horizon: The wheels from Lifty and Shifty's kart flies off. It causes the kart to fall on its side and it slides forward with Lifty and Shifty sliding down as well. The asphalt is filing their bodies down. Their kart stops right forward the finish line and Lumpy is sliding to the finish line. The closing iris is around Lifty and Shifty's corpses. Lifty's remaining arm drops and Shifty's remaining eye falls out of the socket. The nerve is still connected tho as the closing iris is closing around them. (Wheelin' and Dealin') Outlast: In the darkness, Pop, Cub, Lumpy, and Disco Bear's eyes are all seen in the dark. Suddenly, Cub's tricycle is seen with it's light inside, Disco Bear notices it as it attacks him. Lumpy lights a flashlight and notices Disco Bear's severed head with nachos on the brain. Pop and Lumpy is shocked, yet, Cub isn't reacting at all. Pop leaves the scene as Lumpy looks closer at Disco Bear's severed head. Mortal Kombat XL: Fliqpy is about to punch Flippy, but, Flippy kicks Fliqpy to the wall. Then he gets up and keeps fighting Flippy until Fliqpy gets hit in the head by a cuckoo from a cuckoo clock. Flippy runs to the phone as Fliqpy takes the chain from the cuckoo clock. (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) Video Games Portrayed by Happy Tree Friends Part 2: Guitar Hero: Cuddles, Lumpy, and Handy begins to play in the band. Handy is playing the drums. (In a Jam) (I think this scene suits better then the "Banjo Frenzy" One, btw, tbh, yup!) Rollercoaster Tycoon: Cuddles, Flaky, Russell, and Disco Bear are riding the roller coaster. (The Wrong Side of the Tracks) Akinator: Lumpy the Genie emerges from his lamp as Nutty watches him. (As You Wish) Baldi's Basics: The Field Trip: With fire in the background, Flippy thinks of the fear and turns into Fliqpy. (This Is Your Knife) Doki Doki: Fliqpy grabs Giggles' rose and roughly yanks it from her hand, tearing off the skin on her hand. Giggles is screaming and Fliqpy rams the rose through the side of her head. His other hand uses the other side of the rose. (On My Mind) And: Videogames portrayed by Happy Tree Friends: (BUT, by this it's the last game part, yes, yup!) Need for Speed: Underground: Shifty asks Lifty what they are gonna do. Lifty picks out a screwdriver from his pocket as both of them snickers and looks at Lumpy's wheels. As the light hits green, the brothers and Handy is driving, Lumpy isn't tho, btw. (Wheelin' and Dealin') Tomb of the Mask: Toothy falls off his swing and lands on his teeth. Toothy rubs his mouth in pain and then notices The Cursed Idol right in front of him, shining. Toothy picks it up and looks at it in awe, but his swing then hits on his head on the back behind himself. (Treasure Those Idol Moments) Initial d (1999) Initial d Arcade stage: As Lumpy was shaving, he notices ducks in front of his car. He is swerving in the last second, accidentally slicing his neck open with his razor. He fortunately misses The Ducks, tho. (The Way You Make Me Wheel) Mortal Kombat X: Fliqpy uses the cake cutter and skins Nutty's skin, turning him like an apple core as he falls dead on the floor. (Party Animal) Desert bus: The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Lumpy is driving the bus and outside the bus, Petunia is still seen drinking milk and Toothy can be seen giggling outside, can but before the rest is seen. (Happy Trails Pt. 1) Roblox: Lumpy uses the blueprint of the house to make a new origami crane and succeeds. (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) B: When Petunia begins screwing two pipes together, a tiny splotch of bacteria lands on her chest. Petunia notices it. (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) Minecraft: The Mole hands Cuddles logs while the latter feeds them into a wood cutting machine that cuts the logs into boards. Unfortunately, The Mole goes too fast for Cuddles and ends up knocking him into the wood-slicer, chopping up his body. (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) Horros Movies Portrayed By Happy Tree Friends: (Note: U know yeah i doesn't actually watch horror movies, i just either heard of them or yeah just list them from the vid, yup!) The Shining: With The Crow inside Lumpy's bathroom, he cuts his bathroom door with an axe and says: "Here's Lumpy!" And manages to open himself inside. (Aw, Shucks!) The Exorcist: Cub is possessed and his head rotates 360 and he vomits on Pop. (Read 'em and Weep) JAWS: A blue shark attacks Flaky and chews her roughly. It shakes Flaky around. (Wingin' It) Saw: Lumpy locks a mask onto Nutty's head, making it nearly impossible for him to take it off. Lumpy is satisfied. (Chew Said a Mouthful) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Lumpy is inside a tool shed, and looks at the weapons. After he looks at them, it seems like Lumpy found the chainsaw, Lumpy is shown to instead use the leaf-blower to replace his arm, Fliqpy is unamused and are attacking Lumpy to the ground. (Remains to be Seen) Friday the 13th: Fliqpy cuts Cuddles' stomach and throws his intestines at Giggles and then strangles her to death. Flaky saw this and quickly hides inside her sleeping bag. She gets scared and Fliqpy then throws the sleeping bag on the campfire. Flaky doesn't notice yet. (This Is Your Knife) A random show's characters Portrayed By Happy Tree Friends: The Doctor/Scientist: Sniffles pours the test tube on an apple, causing the fruit to grow to massive size. Sniffles is starting to laugh cleverly as he looks at the test tube. (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) The Boy: A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall next to Flaky. She disapproves of the wooden bat due to its dilapidated state, and picks up the metal bat instead. While she is playing with the metal bat, lightning strikes it, the bat acting as a lightning rod. As a result, Flaky gets burnt to a crisp. The Mom: Lumpy searches for Disco Bear's heart. He finds it and then takes the fried stick of butter out of one of the heart valves. This causes the heart to deflate and Disco Bear begins to flat-line. (A Change of Heart) The Dad: Pop looks at how much the book costs. So he shakes his head and then notices a box next to him, so, he digs his hand through the box, and pulls out an unusually brown and withered book, whose cover resembles an agonizing face. Pop likes the book but Cub looks unsure. (Read 'em and Weep) The Sister: Giggles is messaging to Lammy, Petunia, and Flaky all at the same time on her phone. They have responded, making her giggle. Giggles then smiles at the phone. ("Fever Nine" By Nemao) The Girlfriend: Snowers is looking at Giggles who is walking inside with her roller skates. Snowers gets hearts in his two eyes and follows after her. Snowers is standing right in front of her and smiles, expecting her to notice, but she just walks past him, causing Snowers to frown. Outside the mall, Snowers is doing same pose from before, inside, and smiles at Giggles who once again, doesn't notice him. Snowers is sad, again. ("Can't You See me Smiling" by Nemao) (Credits to Nemao for owning the clips, but, reasons why i used these is because the user on YouTube used those for this vid, duh, and "Can't You See me Smiling" IS Nemao's most popular video I THINK anyway, yeah? Yup!) The Monster: Sniffles is screaming as he sees a hand out of a coffin. He's very aware that it's fake, so he points at it and he's laughing. His laughing ended tho as it turns out that the hand WAS real, he's literally killed by the hand. Flaky and Giggles starts to scream as they looks at the dead Sniffles. (Boo Do You Think You Are?) Ant-Eyed Guy: Disco Bear is relieved after fixing his eye problem. Until both of his eyes is full of hair. Disco Bear tries to grab something to cut the hair off his eyes. (Easy Comb, Easy Go) Blue Aliens: The Pod Lumpy is getting up, again. Lumpy stares confused at it as behind him, another Pod Lumpy is born. Lumpy gets confused and stares at the both at them. Lumpy starts to think. (Peas in a Pod) The Pickle: Lammy is happy to see Mr. Pickels standing on a tray of food. Mr. Pickels greets her by lifting his hat. Then, he jumps down and stabs a sock puppet quickly with a needle as the closing iris ends around them. (A Bit of a Pickle) (Original Scene) Lammy and Mr. Pickels are relaxing in a rubber pool. (Spare Tire) (My Version) (<:/, Yes, the best try i can find a BETTER version with Mr. Pickels inside it, it is a better version imo, anyway, yup!) The Dog: Lumpy blows a whistle and one dog is growling at Lumpy. Lumpy thinks that the dog is Whistle, so he was about to grab the puppy. However, ALL of the dogs are going wild after that. After looking at Lumpy, the dogs are attacking and brutally killing Lumpy. (Doggone It) AND: Super Smash Bros ultimate portrayed by Happy Tree Friends: Pikmin: Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) Princess Daisy and Princess Peach: As continued from previous one, continued: Cro-Marmot is seen with girl clothes on, after Cuddles and Toothy jumping out of the closet. (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) Sonic Vs Knuckles: Flippy notices Fliqpy behind himself who then tackles Flippy to the ground. (Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part II) Ryu Vs Ken: Flippy and Fliqpy are fighting, before Fliqpy is getting hit in the head with a cuckoo clock. (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) Inklings Bayonetta Mega Man Fire mario Star fox: Flippy is chasing Fliqpy with a stapler as Fliqpy is shooting towards Flippy, who keeps shooting at the same time at each other. (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) Wario and Waluigi: Looking at The Mole's bun truck, Lifty and Shifty then pull off their signatures grins and began laughing maliciously. (Buns of Steal) AND: Bomberman: A Tiger Soldier is looking at an "Apple" Which turns out to be an apple bomb. The Tiger Soldier gets shocked and looks at Mouse Ka-Boom who is right in front of him. Mouse Ka-Boom then blows at the match he was holding, and the apple-bomb was exploding. The screen then turns yellow. (Operation: Tiger Bomb) Now for the Ultimate moment: Bonuses: Lifty pulls out a blowtorch, which he uses to cut a square hole on The Mole's truck, and the cut piece of truck quickly flies away. (Buns of Steal) Text: Lifty: Stealing from other people since 2000 Flippy looks at the screen which is flashing white. It causes Flippy to turn into Fliqpy. (Keepin' it Reel) Text: Fliqpy: Abusing and killing innocents since 1982 (Seems to suck, eh? Sucks to be him, so!) Lumpy smiles and looks at The TV, holding a remote and sitting on the chair. (Dream Job) Text: Lumpy: Who the duck is he doing, being stupid? This Week Featuring... *Russell pops out, from his "Season 1" Intro!* Text: Russell the pirate (2000): How much i missed his beard, now his beard is gone (Ikr? The text is right about Russell, sigh, yup!) Save The Internet, YAY! THE! END! That's the end of this blog, sigh, phew, long eh ikr? Anyway, sigh, perfect so since save Internet and welp, now when done, idk if i found ALL Portrayed Videos of HTF, tho, btw, anyway, i hope ya enjoyed, Happy New Year, btw, hope it CAN be good, even if i doubt so, anyway, thanks for watching, and once again, bye! Category:Blog posts